


Souls Still Exist

by werewolfsaz



Series: Souls [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Insecure Daryl Dixon, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sort of AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Still zombie apocalypse, fluffy fluff, soft jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: The world had gone to shit surprisingly fast. One minute, people were walking around, their biggest worry being when their soul mark would light up like fairy lights, signalling that they had met their soulmate, the next the dead were getting up and munching on anyone with a pulse





	Souls Still Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerain/gifts), [GJBN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/gifts).



> Hello all!  
> Well hasn't it been an age and more since I last wrote something. Things have been back lately but I think my mojo is returning so yay!  
> This will only be a tiny series like 2 parts only with smut in the next bit but I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> A huge, massive, enormous thank you to my beloved panther, innerain, for betaing this for me even though she's insanely busy. And get well soon to my lovely Gitte. 
> 
> Much love all  
> Enjoy!

The world had gone to shit surprisingly fast. One minute, people were walking around, their biggest worry being when their soul mark would light up like fairy lights, signalling that they had met their soulmate, the next the dead were getting up and munching on anyone with a pulse. 

The lucky ones, those that were still people, banded together and carved out little settlements and tried to make a life for themselves. This was when Paul, Jesus to his friends, noticed something heart-breaking. One of the survivors, Louise, had let her sleeve slip up revealing her soul mark. It was dark, still, unmoving under her skin and Paul knew that her soulmate was dead, really dead, no more getting up. When he spotted the soul mark on Kent, an older man with a sad, faraway look on his face, Paul had recoiled, stomaching churning sickeningly. His soul mark was green and black, moving sluggishly under his skin, flickering like a bulb about to blow.

Unfortunately, this was not a rare thing. Anyone with a soulmate that was now a Biter had a soul mark that was exactly the same. Paul had even seen it happen. Once the bitten person stopped breathing, the mark on their soulmate would go dark then begin to flicker and pulse that sickly green. Others, that had never met their soulmate, also knew that their soulmate had been turned. Their marks would turn dull green, like a terrible infection, and they knew that the hope had died without staying down. 

Paul hadn't met his soulmate, but he still had hope that they were out there and alive. The reason? His mark was still normal, a dull, unobtrusive blue under the skin of his arm. His soulmate might be out there, fighting for their life but at least they were still breathing and that kept him going out there, finding more people, constantly hoping that he would meet the person that would light up his soul mark. As the months dragged on, however, that hope began to fade, and Paul began to accept that he would probably never meet the one person just perfect for him.

 

Everything changed the day on the road, many months after the dead started getting up and moving around. Paul had been so caught up in the thrill of the chase, of trying to outsmart these two assholes, of convincing them that the world was much bigger than they thought, that he hadn't paid any attention to the throb in his arm. But later, sat in Rick Grimes' kitchen, eyes locked on the long-haired, broad-shouldered form of Daryl Dixon, he paid attention, rolling his sleeve up to see ethereal lights starting to swirl and pulse under his skin. The lights streaked down his arm, danced on the tips of his fingers and arced from his fingers to Daryl. The scowling, blue-eyed man took a step back, eyes wide as an answering spark leapt from his own hand and met Paul's with a sizzle.

"The fuck was that?" Daryl demanded in his deep, rough voice, blue eyes jumping from Paul to Rick, a frown on his face.  
"Yer a lucky man," Rick replied with a small grin. "That's yer soulmate right thar. Congratulations, brother."  
Others crowded into the kitchen, Michonne smiling gently at Daryl, Carl frowning, clearly curious. But Paul could only look at the man in front of him and feel overwhelmed. Daryl stumbled back and disappeared out of the room, the light between them stretching thin then vanishing.

Daryl felt itchy. There was no fuckin' way he was soulmates to that arrogant little shit! It wasn't possible... It just wasn't. But there was no denying that his soulmate mark had lit up around the scout even if he hadn't noticed it immediately under the layers of dirt, grease and sweat. He walked further from Rick's house, needing to think for a minute, to get some distance. But the further he walked from Paul, the itchier he felt. He tried to remember what he had learned a million years ago, in another world, about soulmates. It could be anyone in the world, some never met their soulmate and it was a lifelong bond that no amount of bitchin' about could change.  
"Fuck," he huffed, turning back to Rick's place. 

Paul was pacing the kitchen, rubbing absently at his arms to try and sooth the itch under his skin. Rick watched him closely, eyes sympathetic.  
"He just needs a minute ta get used ta the idea," he assured the scout before turning to more questions about the Hilltop. Paul was grateful for the distraction from the growing fizz under his flesh. Paul's voice trailed off though, his head turning towards the door a few seconds before Daryl came back in. Both of them seemed to relax at the same time, tension leaking from their bodies even as they eyed each other warily. 

"Why dont'cha take Paul over ta yer place," Rick suggested with a sly grin. "It's important fer soulmates to solidify their bond else ya might get sick."  
Daryl glared at his friend though he knew he was probably right. Glancing at Paul, feeling something bubble in his chest, he jerked his head towards the door.  
"Follow me," he grunted. "And don't try anything funny. Soulmate or not, I'll still kick yer ass."  
Paul grinned, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture, following the other man out of the room.  
**

"Your house is lovely," Paul commented as he glanced around. It showed almost nothing that screamed Daryl at him, all seeming very bland and almost unlived in. Daryl's glare spoke volumes about that piece of sarcasm before he stomped towards the kitchen.  
"Suppose yer hungry," he grunted, yanking open a cupboard and grabbing a couple of cans of stew.  
"Starved," Paul replied with a tentative smile. "Where can I wash up? I'm all gross for the road."  
Daryl pointed to the bathroom, watching as the smaller man disappeared from view. He should be nervous, concerned that the slippery fucker was gonna try and run again but... He knew he wouldn't do that. 

Scrubbing his hands in the sink, Daryl grabbed a pan and opened the stew cans to begin heating them up. He felt Paul come back into the kitchen before he heard him, a warmth spreading through him as the scout stepped into the room. He turned to say something but paused, eyes widening slightly. Paul had taken off his stupid beanie and released a truly glorious mane of golden brown hair that flowed over his shoulders. Daryl snapped his mouth closed, spinning back to the stove and stirring the stew again as he tried to think of words, any words! How had he not realised how attractive Paul was before? His long hair, his beard, his brilliant cobalt eyes...

"Need any help?" Paul asked quietly, not stepping too close to Daryl but still closer than they had been. What Daryl wanted was to spin round and slam his mouth over Paul's, to yank them together until not even air could pass between them, to let the throbbing, itching sensation raging inside him consume them both.  
"Bowls are in that cupboard," he snapped instead, slamming a drawer shut harder than necessary as he got spoons out and tossed them on the table with a clatter. Wincing at the cacophony of noise, Paul nodded sadly and got the bowls, setting them on the table. This was not going well.

Deeming the food warm enough, Daryl carried the pan to the table and spooned it into the bowls before dumping the pan in the sink and sitting across from the other man. His eyes were drawn to the lights dancing under the skin of Paul's arm, light and dark blue sparks that matched the ones under his own skin perfectly. Snarling softly, the archer snatched up his spoon and began to eat. Paul blinked, surprised by the noise but followed suit, ravenous.  
"Don't remember much 'bout soulmates," Daryl gritted out, clearly trying to make an effort. "That shit don't seem so important anymore."  
Paul nodded, a wry smile on his lips.

"Not the biggest concern in life anymore, not by a long shot. From what I can remember, the first few days of the bond are the worst. If soulmates are kept apart at the beginning, they get sick, weak, sometimes even die. Once the bond settles, it's like a homing beacon, you always know where the other person is. It also allows the pair to read surface emotions off each other, to know if they are hurt or angry or afraid. If one dies, the other can keep going though they feel empty. But..." Paul's eyes fell to his bowl, suddenly not hungry. "The soulmates of those that turn, they say they can feel how hungry their mate is."

Something fierce rose in Daryl's chest. He didn't want to see that sad look on Paul's face, he should be smiling and happy, eyes dancing...  
"So... What do we do now? Am I supposed to fuck yer brains out?" Daryl asked, blushing stupidly as he said it. He saw Paul's cheeks turn pink, eyes still lowered.  
"I don't think so, not unless we both want to. I think we're supposed to get to know each other properly, to let the bond strengthen. We don't have to do anything else if we don't want to."

A weight, a tension he didn't realise he was carrying, lifted off Daryl at that. He'd never quite gotten round to the whole getting rid of his virginity thing before the world went to hell and Paul was ridiculously hot. That was probably something they should work up to. Swallowing his nerves, Daryl lent back in his chair and locked eyes with the long-haired scout. Another blue spark shot from his hand, skittering across the table to meet the one dancing from Paul's fingers, the sparks jumping together for a while like over-excited dogs. They each felt the connection between them grow stronger, as the sparks mingled, the lights under their skin spinning faster.  
"This should be weird," Paul murmured softly, fingers tracing the fluttering lights. "But it's really not."  
Daryl could only agree.

**  
Morning found the two on the couch, Paul's head pillowed against Daryl's chest, hair across his face as he snored softly. Daryl had woken at first light, as always, but didn't want to wake the other man, content to just gaze down at him and feel the warmth between them. They had talked long into the night, talked about everything, anything. Paul told him what his life had been like before and after the turn, how he'd come to the Hilltop, how he'd made himself useful. Daryl talked about his family, Merle, his dad, trying to keep it vague but unable to escape the soft understanding in Paul's eyes that had him opening up completely. They discussed what to do about their bond. 

Paul, the words feeling like glass in his throat, had offered to leave once the danger was passed, to let Daryl get on with his life. He knew some soulmates did that, happy their mate was out there but not wanting them in their life. It could be uncomfortable, but they were strong and could... Daryl had cut him off by almost shouting no, hand gripping Paul's arm hard enough to make him wince.  
"No," the archer repeated, softer, easing up his grip. "I want you to stay. I... I like you."  
Feeling impossibly fond of someone he only knew a little, a warmth blooming in his chest, Paul nodded.  
"Ok, good... I mean, I'm glad because... I like you too."

The rest of the day, the two were never far away from each other as they walked around Alexandria, meeting people and letting them know about the Hilltop. Daryl loathed the knowing smiles and grins being shot their way, wanting to shout that it wasn't like that, that Paul was special, that this wasn't just because of some stupid soul mark shit but he paused, suddenly unsure. 

Maybe that was exactly what it was. Why would someone as smart, funny, skilled and gorgeous as Paul ever willingly choose someone as damaged, ugly and ruined as Daryl? He wouldn't, of course, he wouldn't. Daryl felt so stupid for letting himself even dare to think this could be anything real. Breathing was suddenly harder, his chest feeling small and tight, not enough lung capacity to take a deep breath. His head began to swim, spots wavering at the edge of his vision. He needed to get off the street, it would be mortifying to faint out in the open like this.

He turned to find somewhere to hide and stumbled, the world tap dancing away from him. He was going to fall!  
"Daryl? What's wrong? Shit, is there a doctor here? I need to get you to..." Paul grabbed the taller man as he staggered, looping his arms around his waist and hauling him back onto the steps of a house.  
"No," Daryl gasped, shaking his head. "Don't need a doc."  
"You need something!" Paul fretted as he knelt in front of his soulmate, one hand smoothing through Daryl's long dark hair, the other rubbing firm circles on his back. Daryl closed his eyes, instantly comforted by the touch of Paul's hands, by him being near.

"Are you alright?" the scout asked after a few minutes, fingers stroking through the bristles on Daryl's cheek, softly tracing the lines of his face. "Do you want to go back indoors?"  
"I'm not worth it," Daryl blurted, instantly regretting it. Why couldn't he keep his fuckin' mouth shut?  
"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, genuinely confused, fingers stilling against Daryl's skin making the archer whine softly.  
"I... I know what I am. I know I ain't no catch, ain't nothin' ta look at. I know yer only with me 'cause'a the soulmate thing..."  
"Daryl, do shut up."

Startled, Daryl’s eyes jumped up to Paul’s, widening at the fondness he saw in the brilliant azure gaze.  
“I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but just stop for a minute. Maybe the soul mark brought us together but, in the short time I’ve known you, I know that I would have wanted to know you without the fucking thing. You’re smart and resilient, strong and still soft inside and so, so gorgeous.”  
Paul’s fingers began moving over Daryl’s face again, smoothing the lines on his face. Focusing on the scout’s breathing, letting his own sync with it, Daryl felt the panic begin to ease. He opened his mouth to say thank you, to tell Paul he was grateful.  
“I want to kiss you,” he breathed out, smashing his lips together the instant the words were out, silently, violently cursing himself. 

Paul blinked, momentarily startled, before he began to smile, fingers brushing up into the darkness of Daryl’s hair. Leaning in, slowly, giving the archer time to change his mind if he wanted to, Paul brushed his full lips to Daryl’s thinner ones. With a gasp, Daryl’s hands came up and gripped the smaller man’s shoulders, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The soft scratch of the scout’s beard against Daryl’s own scruff, the softness of his mouth, was too perfect for words. A strange, bubbly sensation makes them break apart, foreheads still touching as they became aware of the glow around them. 

Ethereal blue lights sparked in the air, twisting and dancing as they spiralled around the pair. Paul laughed softly as he watched the spinning orbs, glancing at Daryl shyly.  
“Why do I feel like I should be proud of their approval?” he asked, still chuckling. Daryl could only smile, nodding. It did feel like the lights, the sparks of their soul marks, were celebrating that they had kissed. 

Biting his lip, unsure for a moment, Daryl tilted his head to brush his lips against Paul’s again just to see if he could. He felt those plush lips curve in a smile before returning the kiss, fingers sliding back to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.  
“Move it inside, lovebirds!” Rick’s voice boomed, shattering the moment.

Jerking back, a blush staining his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears, Daryl glared at his friend as Paul giggled softly.  
“You’re adorable when you blush,” the scout murmured. “Come on, it’s time for lunch anyway. Think I saw some stuff in your cupboards to make a semi decent meal.”  
Standing, brushing his knees off, Paul offered his hand to Daryl. When their hands met, their soul marks glowed even brighter under the flesh of their arms, they both felt the moment their bond solidified, a soul deep click that resonated through them. With a blinding grin, the long hair Hilltop resident pulled his soulmate back towards the house.


End file.
